Identify The Feelings
by Nevermore09
Summary: England's been acting pretty harsh to America for the past week. Everyones' noticed. Especially America. What is the cause of England's odd behaviour? Warning: There are a few swear words.


**Author's Notes: **My first fan fiction! W00t! I absolutely love this pairing. The moment I saw it I just had this urge to write something about them. But be warned… This is my first fan fic! So, it might not be that interesting…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

"That is the most ridiculous idea you have ever proposed this week", said England with an annoyed tone.

"Can't you think of something logical for once? I mean seriously! Stealing Italy's diary so he'll come get it, then kidnap him to catch Germany? Haven't we already tried that?!

Normally, America would just counter England's remarks about his plans, but this time America stayed completely silent. England had been scolding him pretty harshly for the past week and America was feeling pretty hurt, And America wasn't the only one that noticed England's behaviour towards him.

"Hey, England. Don't you think you've been acting really harsh towards America lately?" France spoke up.

"Yeah… I agree with France", added China. England stood up and banged his fist on the table.

"Of course I'm being harsh! All he ever does is think of such ludicrous ideas! How are we ever going to bloody capture the Axis!" By now England taking deep breaths, trying to controll his temper. He knew what he said was complete nonsense, but over his dead body would he tell the real reason why he was acting harsh.

"It's not like _you_ ever have _any_ ideas" retorted America. He too, was standing up.

"At least I don't say _stupid_ things and make a fool out if myself in front of everyone!" shouted England.

"What did you say?" asked America with a dangeous tone.

"You heard _exactly_ what I said" replied england, narrowing his eyes.

Then all hell broke loose as the two sprang into action, trying to get at each other's throats. France and China imediately rushed to the two fighting nations and tried to calm them down and make peace between them. Once they were broken up, they commenced with the meeting. But after a few minutes, the two nations began arguing again. But this time, everyone was in a bad mood due to the previous fight so now one bothered to stop them…

"I think we should end this meeting now since we're not going anywhere"

… Except Russia, with his signature mad man smile.

No one was out of their mind to argue with Russia. So slowly, all the nations started to file out of the meeting room. All except for one.

America just stood there with his fists clenched. He was too angry and hurt to move.

As the other nations walked out the door, France came up to England and said, "You should really think about what you did back there and apologize to America. He tries to help but you can't blame him if he's an idiot." And with that, France walked away, leaving England speechless.

England stood there thinking about what France had just said. And then he thought about why he was so harsh to America for the past week. He had discovered some unknown feelings for America. And to put it simply, he was freaked out. Every time America came near England, the feelings would stir up, his face would feel as though it was slightly burning up, and he would grow quite hot. He had a nagging feeling that deep down inside, he knew what the feeling was, but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

England finally decided that France was right and left to find America.

"_Maybe he's still in the meeting room…" _he thought.

_**-Meanwhile. Back with America-**_

America was still in the meeting room, but he had calmed down a bit, so he gathered all the papers and started cleaning the chalkboard.

"_Man, we always end up arguing" _though America. He had developed the same feeling for England, but unlike him, he knew what it was. And no way in hell was he going to tell him. He was afraid of England's reaction. He didn't want to ruin the friendship they already had. If one could barely call it friendship. What kind of friends always argued with each other? Especially on the littlest of things. This just frustrated him even more.

"_We're supposed to be Allies, dammit!"_ He had reached his limit.

"_WHY CAN'T WE JUST GET ALONG?!"_

America's face scrunched up with anger. He turned his hand into a fist and raised it…

_**-England-**_

England walked into the meeting room just in time to see…

_**-America-**_

… America slammed his fist against the wall with such great force, that the paint on the wall broke off completely and the concrete started to crack slightly.

"F-Fuck…" whispered America. Pain was obvious in his voice.

_**-England-**_

England was shocked at what America had just done.

"A-America…" he whispered, as if in a trance. But when he saw America clenching his fist in pain, he snapped out of his reverie and ran into the room to help him.

"America!"

America looked up to find the source of the familiar voice and was surprised to see England coming to a stop and kneeling down beside him.

"England? What are you-"

"America, are you okay? Bloody hell, why did you punch the wall?

America remained silent, which made England remember what he came here to do. And it seemed America was really mad at him.

"_Yup… I definitely have to apologize. But first, I have to see if he hurt himself badly."_

He knelt down in front of America and sighed. He took America's injured hand on his lap and removed the glove. England didn't realise the slight tinge of pink on America's cheek and his own heart speeding up.

"Wha… What are you-" America was hushed by a finger that was placed on his lips. His face had turned a shade of red. England avoided eye contact, for he could feel the heat rising to his cheeks. He then continued checking America's hand. The knuckles were bleeding, but not too much, and the skin around the knuckles was a shade of bright red. He took out his handkerchief and ripped it in two. He used one half to clean the blood from is knuckles. America cringed at the touch, but soon the pain reduced. When England was done, he started to warp America's knuckles with the other half of the handkerchief. It was the he decided to apologize.

"America… I… I want to apologize… for my actions for the past week."

America was surprised at what England had just said. He knew England was a stubborn person, so an apology was the last thing he expected from him. He looked up at England, who was still avoiding eye contact. He had a frown on his face.

"Especially for what happened today. It's just that… lately a lot of things have been on my mind and I just couldn't figure them out." England didn't realise he was talking absentmindedly.

"I've been trying to sort things out in my head but it's just so bloody frustrating." England came back to his senses and made the final wrap around America's knuckles a secured the 'bandage' in a knot.

"I'm sorry America…"

A few moments of silence passed by with America's hand still in England's. America was still looking down at their hands, not actually seeing them. He closed his eyes and thought about what England had said.

England, on the other hand, was anxious on what America had to say. Suddenly, as If his mind shut down, he tilted America's chin with his finger and pressed his lips against the other nations'. America's eyes shot wide open in shock at what England was doing, and his breathed hitched. His face had turned a wonderful shade of scarlet and his heart was hammering against his chest.

England's eyes were half closed and a shade of rosy red was visible on his cheeks. But something in his mind clicked and he realised what he was doing. He immediately broke the kiss and gasped.

"_What have I done…"_

England got up, knocking back America in the process, and back away. America was just staring at him, dumbstruck.

"I-I-I" Started England

"England I-"

"I'M SO SORRY AMERICA!" shouted England as he turned to run out of the meeting room. He kept on running; he didn't know where to, but he only knew he had to run.

"_Bloody hell"_ he thought.

"_What the fuck did I just do? God dammit… He's probably freaked out as hell and- Oh shit… What if he tells the other nations?! Damn…"_

He stopped running and gasped for air. While he was regaining his composure, he looked around to find himself in the lounge room. All of a sudden, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and gasped.

There stood America. Taking massive gulps of air. His back was arched, with on hand on his knee and the other hand on England's shoulder for support. He could feel the tension in the air. Then America put his other hand on England's shoulder, while still taking in air.

"America, why are you-"

America's lips crashed on England and blocked his words. England's eyes grew wide, but then they slowly closed; and he kissed back.

America was in pure bliss. He almost hoped he wasn't dreaming. They unconsciously moved back until the back of England's legs collided with the armrest of the sofa. His knees bucked beneath him and he fell back onto the sofa, America following suit. America landed on top of England while still in a lip lock. He then brushed his tongue against England's bottom lip, coaxing him to part his lips. England shuddered, but nevertheless, he slowly parted his lips. This made England moan slightly, and blush when he realised what he just did. And he could almost swear he felt America smirk into the kiss. England got slightly annoyed but then he had an idea. He immediately took control of the kiss and explored America's mouth. America moaned even louder then England and when England heard the moan, he immediately pulled out of America's mouth. England could then feel America frown against his lips and he gave a small chuckle.

They slowly parted and then simply stared into each other's eyes, enjoying the peace. The tension in the air was long gone.

"I forgive you" America said softly, almost as a whisper. England chuckled slightly. America frowned.

"What?" He asked.

"I sort of already figured that out", replied England. They both laughed a bit until England said, "Oh yeah. You will keep this between us only, I hope."

"Of course! I won't be able to stand the smug look on France's face if he finds out!"

England sighed with relief. He was about to get up but as he tried to stand, America stopped him by grabbing his wrist and pulling him down to press a quick kiss on England's lips.

"I love you, England; for quite a while now."

England smiled and realization dawned to him. He had finally identified the feelings he had for America.

"So have I, America. I love you too."

And with that, he pulled America for another kiss.

_**~~~END~~~**_

**Hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing/typing it. You won't believe how long it took… My friends have been nagging me to finish it XD**

**And please excuse the writing style. I'm not to good at uh… conveying my point?**

**Reviews would be nice if you have time!**


End file.
